


Tactics

by Alethia



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Demon Sex, Dubious Consent, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-08-04
Updated: 2008-08-04
Packaged: 2018-01-11 02:45:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1167713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alethia/pseuds/Alethia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"What are you doing?" Sam ground out. He held perfectly still.</p><p>"Changing tactics," Ruby whispered just before her mouth crashed to his.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tactics

**Author's Note:**

> This is the Ruby played by Katie Cassidy. Includes all the consent issues inherent in demonic possession. Written for oxoniensis' Porn Battle VI. Prompt was "epiphany." Originally posted on LJ [here](http://alethialia.livejournal.com/305473.html).

Sam's jacket tugged off, Ruby pushed him back. Sam hit the bed on a sigh. He watched her bend down and tug off his boots, then socks.

"You gonna tuck me in, too?" he asked.

She smirked and crawled onto the bed. Her hands started on the buttons of his shirt. She got two undone before he grabbed her wrist.

Her fingers touched skin and she hissed; whatever Sam was about to say was lost to him when she pushed his shirt back and traced the tattoo high on his chest.

"This is new," she murmured. She followed the pentagram, traced the lines. She slung a leg over him and sat, leaning in closer. 

"About time you wised up," she pronounced and he supposed that was her version of approval. Then she flicked open another button on his shirt. And another. Her fingers moved down, down until they couldn't anymore.

Sam shifted. "Ruby—"

She was warm and solid on top of him. Her thumb traced a tiny, mind-blowing pattern just below his bellybutton. And she was looking right at him.

"Sam," she said, only slightly mocking...which for her was downright generous.

"I think you got me to bed okay."

Ruby leaned closer to him, amused now. "But I didn't say I'd leave you there alone." Then she pressed the faintest of kisses against his lips, gentle. Sam barely breathed. And then she did it again. If it were _anyone else_ Sam would swear she was being affectionate.

"What are you doing?" he ground out. He held perfectly still.

"Changing tactics," she whispered just before her mouth crashed to his. It was electric and it made him _want_. Sam opened his mouth and she licked in. All he could do was hang on as he was tasted, explored.

Sam was already hard and _aching_ in his jeans. It was a sudden rush of feeling where only numbness existed before. He wasn't prepared for the onslaught. He could protect himself from her aggression, from her taunts and digs at his defenses; this was something else.

He was fully aware as they undressed, a slow baring of skin more appropriate to shy lovers than a demon and...whatever he was. But he couldn't seem to stop himself.  
She stroked careful fingers everywhere, found all his ticklish spots, every place that made him moan. Her tongue followed and God, Sam was _shaking_.

He helped her when she finally lifted herself up and slid down onto him. He cradled her hips and breathed into her mouth and it was heat and wet and had Sam gasping even before she drew herself up and sank back down again. She set the rhythm and he tried not to fall apart.

Too long. It'd been too long since he'd been touched with anything other than anger. Been too long since he'd been with someone who'd known him for more than a couple days—and know him Ruby did. Too well, plumbing his mind and whispering things he could feel himself yearning for sometimes. 

"What'd you do to me?" he asked, even as she ground down and ignited heat inside him.

A corner of her mouth lifted. "I put a spell on you." It was glib, but it was enough.

Sam froze as his mind cycled through too many thoughts.

Ruby frowned. "What?"

"Witches cast spells. You're not a witch; you're a goddamn demon."

"Someone alert the media."

This was ridiculous; he was still _inside_ her.

Sam flipped her; she didn't resist at all. "Always up for a change of perspective," she snarked.

"Show me the demon," he said into her mouth, then _bit_. He thrust hard into her and got his hands around hers, then held them immobile on either side of her head.

She blinked at him a few times before—finally—there it was, the bottomless well of black that was evil contained in physical form. A form that wasn't hers.

He couldn't forget that. Regardless of gentle touches or promises of vengeance. Ruby wasn't on his side, she wasn't here to help him, and she certainly wasn't a lover or a friend.

Sam stared into the emptiness and turned this from some kind of lovemaking into a brutal fuck. He pounded into her over and over again, so hard the headboard thumped steadily against the wall. He grunted and she moaned and squirmed underneath him. Her heels dug into his back.

"Fuck you," she hissed as her body tightened around him.

"Mission accomplished, witch," he snarled as he came.

She could offer no solace for Dean's loss. It wasn't hers to give.

***

Fin. Feedback is adored.


End file.
